The Bike
by Ketchum
Summary: Idea By Ash Ketchum PKMN Trainer!!! Ash gets misty's bike for her....hmm....she has to leave! Will she have the guts to tell ash what she feels or will she leave with out saying anything?!?!?!


THE BIKE  
  
Idea by: Ash Ketchum PKMN Trainer  
Edited by: Ash Ketchum PKMN Trainer  
Written by: Ketchum  
  
Note: We Don't own pokémon! Sorry!  
  
  
Narrator: Today our Heroes are traveling through the Atlantic Forest on their way to Ash's next gym. Today has been a quiet day, for the most part, and Ash is getting eager for a battle.  
(A young man a little older than Ash bumps into him (literally) while walking down the road.)   
Boy: HEY! Watch where you're going! How dare you bump into the great Chad! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! Two on two!  
  
Ash: "The Battles For the Bike!"  
  
Ash: Sure! I've been waiting for a Pokémon battle!  
Chad: (lightening up) Want to play for money, then?  
Ash: How much?  
Chad: 200 dollars!  
(Ash gets a funny look on his face)  
Ash: 200 dollars?  
Misty: Ash that's all our food money!  
Ash: Don't worry I'll win!  
Brock: You better Ash, I don't think you can live without food!  
(Ash gets a sweat drop)  
Chad: Charmeleon go!  
Ash: A Charmeleon huh? Okay then! Squirtle! I choose you!  
Chad: Charmeleon use flame-thrower!  
Ash: Block it with water gun!  
(The Charmeleon sends a flame-thrower, which meets dead center with Squirtle's water gun. For a few moments they hang in mid air until the water gun over powers the Charmeleon and not only stops the flamethrower, but also winds up severely damaging Charmeleon itself.)  
Chad: No! Charmeleon! USE SLASH, NOW!  
Ash: Squirtle, withdraw!  
(Charmeleon slashed at Squirtle, but it only wound up slashing the shell, which badly damaged its claws)  
Ash: FINISH IT WITH BUBBLEBEAM!  
(The Charmeleon is hit by the full blast of the beam and falls over, fainted.)  
Chad: (Returning Charmeleon) One left.. (Throws a PokéBall) I CHOOSE YOU, BLASTOISE!  
Ash: Blastoise! Wow! Squirtle return! (Thinks for a minute and turns around to Misty, Brock, and Pikachu) You're up Bud! Pikachu go! (Pikachu jumps forward)  
Chad: A Pikachu! No!  
Ash: Thunderbolt!  
Chad: Don't let it get you Blastoise! Use hydro pump!  
(The Blastoise sends out a hydro pump, which comes at Pikachu. Pikachu hits the water with a thunderbolt. It becomes electrified, and electricity shoots through the water back into Blastoise's water cannons. It then hits Pikachu, supercharging it up. The small yellow rodent glows a bright white color)  
Pikachu: PIIIII..... KAAAAA.... CHUUUUUUUU! (The shock comes back at Blastoise and sends it back on its shell)  
Chad: Get up Blastoise! I know you can do it! Come on! (The Blastoise waves its arm and legs in the air, but the shell is too big, and it cannot get up.. Little swirls appear in its eyes)  
Brock: And Blastoise is down for the count!  
Chad: No!  
Ash: Okay, looks like you owe me 200 dollars. (Chad fell to the ground)  
Chad: Blastoise return! (It came back in a flash of white light, Chad sat at the ground staring at the pokéball in his hand) I don't have it.  
Ash: You don't have the money?  
Misty: Why would you bet something you don't have?  
Chad: I wanted two hundred dollars, and I thought I could get it from someone else, I was sure I'd win.   
Ash: Oh that's okay.  
Chad: Here take this!  
(He put a slip of white paper in Ash's hand, Ash looked down at it "Bike voucher for one Bike at our shop" it said)  
Ash: Oh you don't have to, just battling is fine for me.  
Chad: I feel bad, here take it, I don't need it anyway. (Chad picked up his bag and ran the other way.)  
Brock: Ash what is it?  
Ash: (he paused) A . . . a bike voucher.  
Brock: Hey you can buy Misty her bike now!  
Ash: (Trying to sound excited, but not quite being able to.) Yeah.... (Misty ran from where she had been watching the battles)  
Misty: What are you guys doing?  
Brock: Ash got a bike voucher, he can buy you a new bike so you can go on your way!  
Misty: What? Let me see that! (She pulled the paper out of Ash's hand) "Bike Voucher: For one (1) free bike at our shop in Atlantic City." Isn't that the next city?  
Ash: Yeah. (Doing a little better job at hiding his sadness.)  
Brock: Well let's go!  
(They walked to the next city in the opposite order they usually walk, Brock, then Misty, and finally Ash and Pikachu, they keep walking and they come up to a city gate)  
Guard: Hey, you kids aren't supposed to be here!  
Ash: Why can't we come in?  
Guard: You don't live here!  
Ash: But we have to go to the bike store!  
Guard: Well I'm sorry, you're not going to be able to enter this city without the consent of a citizen.  
Ash: Huh? Oh, well. (He turns to Brock and Misty) I guess we can't get your bike, let's go! (Ash begins to push Misty in the back to get her to go the opposite way)  
Guard: I'm just kidding, you kids can go through!  
Ash: Oh.. Right.. Hehe?  
Misty: You're so dense Ash! Why would we not be allowed in a city?  
Ash: Because we don't live here!  
(Misty and Brock get sweat drops. The group walks around through the town looking back and forth for the bike store)  
Ash: (Coming to a dead end) Oh well, maybe Chad tricked us, and the Bike Shop already closed down business? I guess we have to go, then.  
Brock: Wait! (He turned to his right) It's right here! (He pointed)  
Ash: Oh... Right. Let's go, then.  
(They all walk in the store and as they enter a little bell rings)  
Man at counter: I'm Kevin, How may I help you?  
(Ash handed him the piece of paper)  
Kevin: Oh, I see you got one of my bike vouchers.  
Ash: Yeah.  
Kevin: Well, you can have any bike in the store.  
Ash: Go ahead Misty, pick out your bike.  
Misty: All right!  
(She begins looking through the racks, until she comes to a red shiny one, very simple, but exactly like the one Ash trashed)  
Misty: This one.  
Kevin: Well that's a very good choice miss! Thank you!  
(They all walk out of the store, Misty with her bike right behind her)  
Ash: So are you going now?  
Misty: Why would I---oh... Yeah.  
Brock: Well Bye Misty!  
Ash: Bye!  
Misty: Wait! Let me hang with you guys around here, there might be a guard who won't let you out, and you'll need my assistance.  
Ash: Okay!  
Brock: Since it's Misty's last time with us, let's go do something fun!  
Ash: Like what?  
Misty: Shopping.  
Ash: Ewe!  
Brock: Check out the breeding center here.  
Ash: No, remember what happened a few years back when we went to a breeding center?  
Brock: Oh yea. We sure have had a lot of crazy times, haven't we.  
Ash: Yea. And a lot of friends we've had to say good bye to.  
Misty: Like Tracy.  
Brock: And Todd.  
Ash: And Richie.  
Misty: And all the pokémon we've said good bye to.  
Ash: Like Butterfree, and Pidgeot, and Primeape.  
Misty: And Horsea and Starmie.  
Brock: And Susie.  
Ash: Susie's not a pokémon.  
Brock: Oh but she was so nice!  
Misty: Brock..   
Brock: (with the big anime tears, interupts Misty) And all those Nurse Joys and Jenny's I've had to say good bye to.  
(Misty and Ash sweat drop)  
Ash: And all the close calls we've had.  
Misty: Like the Saint Anne Ship Wreck.  
Ash: Or the time I had to save the world!  
Brock: When was that?  
Ash: Tracy was with us.  
Brock: Oh, or what about the time I got possessed by that ghost?  
  
  
WHO'S THAT POKÉMON?  
IT'S Totodile!  
  
Ash: Remember the first pokémon league I was in?  
Misty: Yea that was great!  
Brock: What about the Orange league?  
Ash: You weren't there.  
Brock: I saw you on TV.  
Ash: Oh yea. Well, what about when you almost stayed with that gym leader Misty?  
Misty: I wouldn't stay there! Ash!  
Brock: What?  
Ash: Misty almost stayed with some guy in the orange islands, but I convinced her to stay!  
Misty: You wish, I stayed because I didn't want to marry that guy, I was too young.  
Ash: You mean too immature!  
Misty: Looks who's talking!  
Brock: It's beginning to get dark, we should head to the pokémon center.  
(They all nod, and walk back toward the front of the town where the pokémon center is located, they all walk in and a Nurse Joy is sitting at the desk, Brock turns bright red)  
Misty: Some things never change!  
Ash: Ha! We have three people to stay here. (Turns to Brock and Misty) Can you believe that tomorrow I'm only going to be able to say two?  
Misty: Oh yea.  
Brock: Well let's enjoy the last time before Misty goes on her way, you've been waiting a long time for this Misty, and now you finally have freedom(and your bike)!  
Misty: Yeah, great.  
(They all walk in back. It goes to later at night where it's quiet and dark, everyone is laying on cots in a back room, Ash is tossing back and forth, and Misty is staring at the ceiling.)  
Misty "thinking" I don't want to leave, but now I don't have an excuse for tagging along any more, I guess that's just the way things have to be. (Misty gets up out of bed and picks up Togepi. She walks out onto the deck of the Pokémon center. Meanwhile Ash notices this and thinks)  
Ash "thinking" I wish Misty didn't have to go, but if it's what she really wants to... I guess it's up to her.  
(He rolled over and fell asleep)  
Misty: Togepi, tomorrow we're going to se out on our own adventure, all by ourselves, it's going to be hard at first, and I'm, I'm...  
(She sniffs, and a teardrop falls onto Togepi's shell. It reaches up and wipes her eye)  
Misty: Thanks Togepi, we'll be fine.  
Togepi: Toki! Toki!  
(It seemed happy. Misty dried her eyes and picked up her egg pokémon and walked into the pokémon center. She lay down in bed and sat Togepi next to her, then pulled the cover over top of her)  
Misty: Good night, Togepi, Good night Ash, sweet dre-...  
(But she couldn't finish, she began to sniffle again, realizing that this was her last night she would ever be with her friends. She soon fell asleep, and had a dream)  
[Dream]  
Ash and Brock are walking down the road.   
Ash: Brock! You got us lost again!  
Brock: I did not!  
They kept walking and fell into a hole. It was team Rocket!  
Jessie: Prepare for Trouble!  
James: Make it double!  
Misty: To protect the world from devastation!  
Jessie: To unite all peoples within our nation.  
James: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
Misty: To extend our reach to the stars above.  
Jessie: Jessie  
James: James  
Misty: Misty  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
Misty: Team Rocket that's right!  
Meowth: Meowth! That's my line!  
[Dream end]  
(Misty jolted awake in a deep sweat)  
(Thinking) I can't leave, I won't have anywhere to go, and I'll miss Ash too much. How could anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell him what I'm feeling and say "I love you." I know, I'll do it tomorrow, when Brock isn't there, and then I can stay!  
  
(It is now the next morning, the group is packing up their stuff, all together)  
Misty "thinking" I wish Brock would go away for one second!  
Ash: Well I guess it's time to go.  
Brock: Say your good byes.  
Misty "thinking" I can't do it now, I have to say good bye.  
Misty hugged Brock.   
Brock: I'll miss you!  
Misty: Me too.   
(She held back her tears, she didn't want to be seen crying around the boys)  
Misty hugged Pikachu.  
Misty: I'll miss you little bud, don't forget to shock . . . (sigh) you know who, a few times for me.  
Togepi walked over to Pikachu and they shook hands.  
Misty walked over to Ash and just stood there.  
Ash: Oh, come on Misty.  
(He embraced her in a big hug) Misty shut her eyes and remembered... When she fished Ash and Pikachu out of the water... Then she remembered diving in and saving him from the freezing waters at Shamootie, then she remembered when Ash won at Indigo, then when he lost. Then she remembered when she thought she had lost him in Lavender Town." (Ash let go and put his hands on Misty's shoulders, he saw tears on her face)   
Ash: What's wrong? I thought you wanted to leave!  
(Misty shook her head)  
Misty: Ash, I, I don't hate you, I didn't follow you because of the bike, well... Maybe at first... but after that, I followed you because I needed a friend, but when I got to know you even more, I... kinda-sorta liked you, a lot, and I....  
Brock: I knew it!  
(This got Brock a large lump in his head caused by a Mallet Misty happened to have with her)  
Misty: Ash, I love you, and I don't want to leave, okay?   
Brock: Misty and Ash sitting in a tree!  
(Two lumps, or three?)  
Ash: Brock, shut up!  
Misty: Can I stay with you guys? You're my only friends, and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you around.  
(Ash hugs Misty again, and gives her a kiss on the cheek)   
Pikachu: Pikach.. ewwwwwww!  
Ash: Of coarse you can stay, but we gotta do something about that bike.  
(Just then a little girl came by)  
Ash: Hey, kid! I challenge you to a battle! If you win I'll give you a bike!  
Misty: Ash! My bike!  
Ash: You don't need it any way.  
Girl: Who are you?  
Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum.  
(The little girl came and shook his hand)  
Girl: I'm Jacky! Are you the Ash Ketchum who won the Orange League?  
Ash: Sure am.  
Jacky: I want to be just like you when I grow up!  
Ash: I know you can! What pokémon do you have?  
Jacky: I have a Rattata and a Caterpie!   
(Ash got a sweat drop)  
Ash: Okay, well, I challenge your Rattata, Pikachu go!  
Jacky: Rattata use tail whip!  
(Pikachu fell over and held a little white flag up over its head)  
Jacky: I won!  
Ash: And you won a brand new shiny bike too!  
(Jacky took the bike and ran off)  
Jacky: Thank you Mr. Ketchum!  
Misty: You owe me a bike Ash Ketchum!  
Ash: That was the point!  
Brock: You two are crazy!  
Misty: Really? Or is the crazy one you? Look over there! A nurse joy!  
(Ash pointed in the other direction. Brock turned and saw Nurse Joy walking down the street. He immeadiately turned beet red and ran toward her. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi laugh, as the screen zooms out)  
Narrator: So after all that Ash still owes Misty a bike! But their friendship grew even more, and they know they will all have each other forever.  
Jessie: How come we didn't get to be in this episode?  
James: Yeah!  
Narrator: You were in the episode! In Misty's dream, remember?  
Meowth: Oh yeah!  
All: Looks Like Team Rocket's... err... Signing off again!!  



End file.
